


Jak si ochočit ministra

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Humphrey byl přeložen z ministerstva pro administrativní záležitosti a zjišťuje, že to s ochočováním svého ministra přehnal.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jak si ochočit ministra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Как приручить министра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344749) by [Ms McKay types (Red_Box)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types). 



> Odehrává se během dílu Partajní hrátky. Upomínají se i události dílu Morální rozměr.

Když se pracovníci MAZu vyslechli poslední ministrovo vánoční přání a pak odměřenou, avšak srdečnou řeč na rozloučení stálého tajemníka, začali se pomalu rozcházet.

Jim Hacker byl už pořádně (jak v takových případech píší noviny) _unavený a emocionální_ – z poloviny rozvázaný uzel kravaty se mu posunul na bok, vlasy měl rozcuchané, v jedné ruce svíral lahev šampaňského a v druhé skleničku whisky. Tu Hacker podal svému stálému tajemníkovi, ale sir Humphrey odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou a neodpustil si u toho zkřivit své tenké rty. Už několikrát Hackera prosil, aby tolik neholdoval alkoholu, když byl s personálem. Podle jeho názoru byl Hacker i tak dost otevřený a prudký, a to dokonce i na politika. Hladinka dělala jeho činy a slova ještě bezprostřednějšími a nepředvídatelnějšími.

Jim si sira Humphreyho, odmítnuvšího whisky, změřil rozpačitým pohledem. Pak pokrčil rameny, kopl do sebe skleničku a postavil ji i lahev se zbytky šampaňského na krbovou římsu. Přitom shodil několik vánočních dopisů a mezi nimi i přání od premiéra (pravda, podepsaného faksimilem, premiér neviděl důvod zvláště oslavovat potenciálního soupeře). Hacker se bez sebemenšího zahanbení, a ani myšlenky na to, že by přání zvedl, znovu otočil k napjatému úředníkovi.

„Humpy,“ neomaleně se mu opřel o rameno, „to je tak dobře, že je zítra volno a nemusíme se trmácet na ministerstvo brzo rána a s těžkou hlavou... Teda já na ministerstvo a vy do čísla deset,“ opravil se, když se rozvzpomenul. Ztichl a vnímavě, jako by poprvé, se na sira Humphreyho díval. Ten skromně svěsil hlavu a pokoušel se celým svým vzhledem vyjadřovat jak hrdost za své kariérní úspěchy, tak – hranou, pochopitelně – pokoru. „Kdy by to byl řekl, teď budete pít krev samotnému premiérovi!“

Humphrey okamžitě přestal vyzařovat smířlivost.

„Teda napomáhat uskutečňovat jeho politiku,“ přátelsky to přeformulovat Jim a jako odpověď na chladný pohled se usmál.

A pak začal, aniž by si to jakkoli promyslel, žvanit o svých věčných neshodách a přích s premiérem. Boj o vedení uvnitř strany vedlo k přím, se kterými se v žádném případě nedaly srovnat bitvy s opozicí. To Humphreyho zaujalo a najednou byl jedno velké ucho. Zvědavého úředníka už ministrova unavená nálada nerozpakovala. Koneckonců už ho viděl i v horším stavu, během Kumránské návštěvy například. Humphrey dokonce uvážil, že by bylo dobré se posunout blíž. Hackem klidně mohl plácnout něco užitečného. Ale ten najednou svůj tichý výlev utnul.

„Vy teda máte rád drby!“ otočil se nazlobeně stranou. „Jsem si jist, že jich v čísle deset uslyšíte dost. A desetkrát zajímavějších!“

„Pane ministře…“ řekl smířlivě Humphrey, který si už dávno stihl zvyknout na politikovy změny nálad. Pokusil se opatrně sundat jeho ruku, která mu stále citelně tlačila na rameno.

V tu chvíli se na něj otočil zamračený obličej. Humphreymu se zdálo, že v Hackerových očích viděl… smutek? Zklamání? Nebo jen únavu?

„Budete se s ním každý den potkávat na poradách, doprovázet ho na zahraniční cesty, na oficiální návštěvy. I na fotbalové západy ve Wimbledonu, tak jako dřív mě. Řekněte, Humphrey,“ teď z jeho hlase zaznělo lehká nejistota, „budeme se moct… vídat jako dřív? Jestli… no, kdybych třeba potřeboval poradit.“

Když Hackerovi před pár dny sir Humphrey slavnostně oznámil, že bude přeložen, hned mu nedošlo, o čem je řeč. Sir Humphrey za svou mnoholetou kariéru ve Whitehallu pracoval s tuctem ministrů a možná i víc, ale nedokázal si představit, že by některého z nich jeho odchod natolik rozesmutnil. Za tři a půl roku jejich společné spolupráce se mezi nimi vytvořilo něco… neobyčejného. I teď se na něj ministr díval s takovou prosbou, že ho sir Humphrey co nejlaskavěji začal ubezpečovat, že jakmile to bude nutné, všech třiadvacet úředníků ministerstva mu s radostí přijde na pomoc, nemluvě o tom, že MAZ dostane nového stálého tajemníka, jehož rady budou neméně kompetentní. Ale Hackerův obličej zůstával stále smutný a sir Humphrey rychle dodal, že oni dva se budou určitě vidět aspoň jednou týdně na zasedání kabinetu.

Hackera jeho argumenty z nějakého důvodu nepřesvědčily.

„Ne, o to nejde,“ odmlčel se, aby se pokusil vypořádat s emocemi, které ho zaplavily, ale nakonec se jim poddal a rezignovaně pokračoval: „Už to nebude jako dřív, teď když už nebudeš mým stálým tajemníkem. Samozřejmě pozice tajemníka vlády je… to se neodmítá, ale nebude – aspoň trošičku – ti chybět tvůj,“ tady se zakoktal, „tvoje ministerstvo?“

Humphrey uhnul pohledem a pečlivě zvažoval odpověď. Nechtěl přecitlivělého ministra urazit, ale znepokojovalo ho, jak otevřená a osobní se debata stala.

_Dobře jsme si na sebe zvykli, ale i tak je zvláštní, že ho moje přeřazení do kabinetu vlády tak rozrušilo. Bojím se, aby nový stálý tajemník neměl problémy s jeho ochočením…_

Jim Hacker, aniž by počkal na odpověď, si rozrušeně úředníka otočil k sobě.

„Humpy…“ pohled plný naděje a zoufalství byl najednou příliš blízko.

Podobné situace nebyly pro sira Humphreyho nic nového, ale poprvé se to stalo v práci, v kanceláři. Žádného z jeho předchozích ministrů by nenapadla taková urážlivá hloupost.

V složitých situacích se Humphrey obvykle sám sebe ptal _Co by udělal Arnold?_

Ale představit si, že by se někdo odvážil v přítomnosti sira Arnolda udělat takovou drzost, snad ani nešlo.

_Nikdy by nedopustil…_ sir Humphrey ztrácí myšlenku a jeho srdce se sevřelo hrůzou (a ve stejné míře rozrušením), protože Jim Hacker mu konečně na rty přitiskl ty své.   
Polibek jde cítit whiskey. Humphrey, omámený vášní, netypickou, jak si myslel, pro svého politického pána, a jeho nátlakem, se nepokusil ani o jeden snahu osvobodit se a poddal se pocitům.

Není to jeho první zkušenost takového druhu, s mužem, ale… to bylo tak dávno… jakoby v minulém životě. Bůh to vidí, pral se se sebou dlouhé roky a předpokládal, doufal, že se mu nakonec podařilo začít tyto své nevhodné sklony kontrolovat.

…

Za chvilku se Jim Hacker odtáhl a pustil Humphreyho (kterému bylo skoro až líto, že je konec, že se Hacker vzpamatoval tak brzy). Sir Humphrey si hřbetem ruky otřel mokré rty a přemýšlel, co dál. Nejdřív by asi měl projevit nelibost, dokonce hněv a potom velkodušně přijmout Harkerovy zmatené a kajícné omluvy.

Ale hned na to Hacker, který ani trošičku svého činu nelitoval, poprosil: „Humphrey, chci, abys byl jen mým. Mým doopravdy.“ A všechno šlo k čertu.

Přání Jima Hackera se siru Humphreymu už nezdá tolik pohoršujícím, jak by mělo.

Udělal krok naproti, dovolil se znovu nechat sevřít v objetí, položil mu hlavu na rameno a cítil, jak se mu Jim probírá pramínky vlasů, cítí – slyší – tlukot jeho srdce u toho svého.

Jak by bylo krásné schovat se v tom objetí… Na chvíli zapomenout na to, co je správné, vrátit, třeba jen na chvíli, bezstarostné sny mládí.

„Ano… o ano, můj ministře,“ odpověděl Humphrey s tváří stále schovanou na jeho rameni.

Musel si to přiznat. Když ochočoval naivního Hackera, malilinko se nechal ochočit i on sám.

Stud a výčitky určitě přijdou, později.

Ale Rubikon je překročen.

Alea iacta est.

**Author's Note:**

> Rubikon je symbol smluvené nebo reálné hranice, následky jejíhož překročení nelze předpovědět nebo zvrátit (přechod Rubikonu označuje přijetí nebezpečného a nevratného rozhodnutí. Ruská wikipedie 
> 
> Alea iacta est (lat.) – kostky jsou vrženy. Fráze, kterou pronesl Julius Caesar při přechodu hraniční řeky Rubikon, která se nachází na severu Apeninského poloostrova. Výraz má význam rozhodnutí bylo přijato. Ruská wikipedie.


End file.
